


my dreams are getting better all the time

by americandy



Category: Downton Abbey, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, inception universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americandy/pseuds/americandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inception universe thomas/jimmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dreams are getting better all the time

**Author's Note:**

> title from doris day's version of the song of the same name

the halls are painted a mint green and the wood floors have lush rugs strewn about them. these are the characteristics of the house jimmy and thomas have miraculously made their way to, drunk as skunks. jimmy pulls the collar of thomas's shirt while he bites his bottom lip on the bottom step of a grand staircase. they make their way up, shedding articles of clothing like minutes out of their lives -- they don't notice, it just happens. 

thomas is working jimmy through the front of his boxers when they reach the top floor, where their room is. "you're so beautiful", he says against the hollow of jimmy's throat. jimmy wraps his arms around thomas's neck and pulls him close, vibrating a response that thomas couldn't understand.

jimmy pulls away from thomas and he gasps following the absense of jimmy. he pulls thomas by the upper arm to a door at the end of one of the hallways, and then they're in their room. it's all ivory and gold, more beautiful than anything thomas has seen... besides the man in his arms. 'the world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold', thomas thought. 'the curves of your lips rewrite history'. 

jimmy continued pulling thomas until he pulled him into a heap on the bed. they pressed together messily and jimmy made noises for thomas, ones he'd really not rather silence anyway. thomas would soak up any noise jimmy made. the heat between them  
was immense and somewhat stifling. breathless. jimmy's fingers wove into thomas's hair and pulled, hard enough that it all stopped.

everything.

thomas came out of it, laying in the chair where he'd been when he went to sleep. the dream specialist was removing the needle from his arm and jimmy was just waking up next to him, a similar needle in his arm. 

he sat up and smiled sweetly at thomas. "excellent teamwork", jimmy said.


End file.
